Electronic equipment such as computer systems often include cooling systems (e.g., fans) to ensure reliable operation. In many computer server systems, for example, computer servers are mounted in a cabinet frame that may be closed off on the sides by skins or adjacent cabinets. In such an arrangement, cooling gas (e.g., cooling air) may be brought into the front of the cabinet (e.g., using fans). The cooling gas passes through the area to be cooled, and is then desirably exhausted out of the cabinet rear (e.g., through louvered doors).
In some arrangements, there may be restrictions to the exhaust exit path of the air stream, for example, through the cabinet rear. In such situations, the now heated cooling gas may have the opportunity to re-circulate around to the front of the cabinet via certain paths. Such recirculated cooling gas may be pulled back through the computer system, thereby causing potential stress to heat sensitive components included in the computer system.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a computer system that substantially reduces or prevents potential cooling gas recirculation.